fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Cliff/1
Roleplay CALLA FOSTER: This was it, Calla was going to die. It was offial, but her life wasn’t flashing though her eyes, not at all. The only thing that was flashing in her eyes, was that big fat, Danger! Sign her she saw earlier. She was hanging in by the ledge. Over a deadly cliff, her last moments would be here. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson whistled as he walked on the edge of the cliff, in a happy mood. Today was a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, all that stuff. He felt bad for anyone who was going to die on this day. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla saw a boy walked by, maybe he would help her. He had to, or else she would murder him after she got out of this position. “Hey you!” The boy turned to look down at her, “Yes you. Would you mind grabbing my hand?” She waved her free hand around. “I can just levitate up, but what’s the fun in that?” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson waved his hand around. “It’s such a beautiful day to die, right?” He gave her a smirk. “I don’t help unless my help is needed. And you look perfectly capable of helping yourself.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla intimidatingly stared into his eyes, “I don’t think you realize what I can do to you.” '''JACKOSN DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson stared right back, unfazed. “Is that so? Then go ahead and do it to me. But, please keep in mind that I’m really the only one here right now, so if you want to get back up and can‘t do it yourself, I’m really your onky hope.” He crossed his arms and waited for her to do something. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla sharply glared, “I’ll deal with you later.” She turned to a tree, and using her mental strength, she made it bend down to a place her feet could reach and stepped on. She shot up into the air using levitation, than came back down. She put the tree back in it!s place and faced the rude boy. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson slowly clapped. “So you aren’t useless! What a huge surprise! I would give you an award, but I don’t have any on me.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla snorted, “That was probably the dumbest, but funniest thing I’ve heard All day. And I Live with Kenric Foster, so that‘s saying I something.” '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m glad that I can be comedic entertainment for you,” Jackson said sarcastically. “I get payed fifteen dollars an hour. Check, cash, or debit.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sorry to break it to you, but here in the Lost Cities, we don’t sue any of that.” She said dryly, “We use these things called a birth fund you see.” She said as if she were telling a little kid. 'JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson gave her a look. “Stop talking to me as if I’m a little kid. I know what birth funds are. Just because I wasn’t born in the Lost Cities doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I never called you an idiot. But if you would like to call yourself one, I’m not going to stop you. After all, we eventually need to face the truth, it seems you already have though. That’s something to be proud of.” Calla had a way with words, she could twist the meanest things into a compliment, which left other‘s extremely confused. '''JACKSON DAWNSLAYER: '''Jackson could hear the insult in her words, but he didn’t let it get to him. He had heard worse before. “It’s great that we’re in the same page,” he said. “I for one was thinking that maybe someone like you wasn’t smart enough to say such wise words, but I’m glad you proved me wrong.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Someone like me? What exactly is ‘someone like me‘ supposed to be categorized by? Category:Roleplay Page